When You're Gone II
by 143csi4ever
Summary: Catherine goes to a seminar leaving Sara behind. CS pairing. Don't like 'em, don't read 'em. Conversational...


**_When You're Gone II_**

**_...honeylynx86, i felt guilty..._**

---oOo---

"Do you really have to go, Catherine?"

"Sara honey, we talked about this."

" I know, babe. But, it's three days."

"I'ts not that long."

"It's long for me. I'll miss you. Heck, I miss you already by just talking about it."

"Sara, think of it as a good thing..."

"What's good about being away from you? It's terrible. It's agony. It's a killer. It's..."

"I'ts a lecture on blood splatter analysis, you know that."

"I know. But three days? How many ways can you analyze blood?"

"Sara..."

"I'm just going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, babe."

"Yeah, you'll be busy playing with blood for three days. Geez...three days without you. That's like telling me to give up breathing."

"You're adorable when you exaggerate, Sara. Really cute."

"So stay. Take a pint of my blood, we'll splatter it on the wall and you'll have fun analyzing it."

"Sweet of you to offer blood. You make it sound like I'm Dracula."

"Okay then. See my neck? Bite me, suck me, drain me, make a hickie, I don't care. Do whatever you want to do to me, just stay."

"Honey..."

"A conference with geeks and nerds who will be fawning all over you for three damn days."

"Are you getting jealous?"

"I'm the one who should be fawning all over you. I'm great at doing it. That's my specialty. I do it with pride."

"You're crazy, Sara. One of the reasons why I love you."

"So my mental health is unstable. Then I should'nt be alone for three days."

"Very Cute. Nice try, Sara."

"I might go stir crazy at the lab. Mix chemicals and blow up Greg."

"Keep it up, honey."

"Hell, I might paint Ecklie's shiney head white. So he'll be an egg head. I tell you I'm getting unstable by the minute."

"Sure, Sara."

"I'm thinking of shaving Warrick's hair, make him have a mohawk. See? I'm looney tunes, Catherine."

"He'll look cute in a mohawk."

"Then imagine me cutting Sofia's hair off while she sleeps in her bed."

"And what are you doing in her bedroom in the first place?"

"Okay, in the locker room. I'll chop her hair off there with a scythe."

"Security is tight. You'll never be able to sneek that in."

"I really dont function well when you're gone, Catherine."

"Sara, you'll live."

"Hell, I might get desperate, run around in circles, kiss Grissom and..."

"Now you're going too far, Sidle..."

"Oops! I think I hit a jealous button there. Cool. So you'll stay?"

"No. Damn it, Sara. Why do you make it so hard?"

"Easy. I don't function well when you're gone. I just told you that."

"No hanky panky when I'm gone."

"Me? You're worried about me, the anti social, introvert, not a people person of flirting? You got to be joking! Hell, I'm worried about you."

"I'm already yours. So no worries."

"Catherine, you're drop dread gorgeous. One look at you we'll have to mop the drool on floors. I assure you it'll be buckets. Have surgeries to stick eyes back in their sockets."

"Damn. I need to board the plane now. They're calling again. I love you, Sara."

"Damn, Catherine. I wont survive an hour without you."

"Sara, I love you. You'll do fine. I'll miss you. I gotta go, baby. I love you, love you, love you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Go! Hurry! I'll miss you, I love you! Call!"

---oOo---

_At Catherine's Hotel_

_ring...ring..._

"Hey."

"Sara! Honey, I've been waiting for your call! What took you so long? I've been leaving messages."

"I'm sorry, baby. I got them. How was your flight?"

"Was okay. Sara, I miss you."

"I told you so."

"I wish Ecklie granted our request that both of us could attend."

"Office politics. I'm really leaning into painting his head."

"I'd love to see him look like humpty dumpty."

"I'll mope around, have a long face. Not shower, nor change clothes, be unkempt, uncombed hair...'

"You just described Greg."

"Oh, well, I'll be blowing him up anyway. I miss you terribly, Catherine. I make drastic decisions, I can't think straight without you."

"Since when did you think straight anyway?"

"Never. But you keep me inline."

"You keep me inline."

"Good, we both hold rulers. When does the conference start?"

"Tomorrow at eight. Wish you were here. This room is so damn big and empty."

"I want to be with you, Catherine. I can't...'

"Baby, let's not talk about that. It'll make it harder."

"Okay, imagine me there. With you, holding you..."

"You really know how to comfort me, Sara. I feel your arms around me, keeping me safe and warm as always."

_knock..knock._.

"Damn, someone's at the door. I didn't call for room service."

"Maybe you got a message or something. "

"Well, they'll have to wait then. I got more important things to do. Now where were we?"

"Me holding you."

"Yes. Wish you were here, Sara."

"I miss you. I love you. I want to be with you forever. Spend every waking moment with you. I don't like us being apart. I feel empty without you, Catherine."

"Sara, you're making me cry..."

"Shhh, baby. I'll hold you tight and never let you go."

_knock..knock..._

"Damn it! Who is it now?"

"Maybe one of the geeks who followed you."

"Then I'm not opening."

_knock...knock...knock.._

"Damn it! Hold on, baby. Let me check... stay on line, okay?"

"I'm here, baby."

"Okay...lemme see who the hell is knocking...GOD, SARA! IT"S YOU!"

"Are you going to open up or do we just communicate like this? This geek is getting tired standing outside your door, you know."

"Sara! When did you get in? How?"

"I told you I don't do well when you're gone. You boarded, I bought a ticket. Called Grissom that I'm taking a three day leave. He told me 'no', told him he has no choice coz I'm already on a plane. Anyway, I reasoned that he always pestered me to take time off. So here I am."

"You'll be in trouble with Ecklie..."

"Don't care. You're worth risking everything, Catherine."

"He can't afford to loose you anyway. Oh, Sara, you're the sweetest, most romantic person I will ever know. I love you. I never want to be apart from you again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"That's all I wanted to hear, Catherine."

"My wish came true."

"Huh?"

"I wished you here. And now you are here, Sara.'

"Like always, "as you wish..."

"Ahh, you still remember one my favorite movies, 'The Princess Bride.'"

"I'll always be your chick in shining armour, babe."

---oOo---

**_comments, reviews...anything would be cool..._**

**_p.s. The Princess Bride (Cary Elwes, Robin Wright) is a really cute love story . Watch it and tell me what you think. _**


End file.
